A Kiss Good Night
by Hieiko
Summary: Her task was to deliver his food, not sympathize with the prisoner. Hiei/Hinageshi.


Title: **A Kiss Good Night**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Pairing: Hiei/Hinageshi  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
Notes: Written for the **30kisses** livejournal community. Theme #24, "good night".  
Summary: Her task was to deliver his food, not sympathize with the prisoner.

A pair of Reikai ferrygirls were walking along the dimly-lit halls of the lower West Wing, the part of the enormous castle reserved for temporary imprisonment of youkai who had pending cases in the Reikai courts. Both were carrying trays of food and water. They spoke in whispers to one another, taking caution not to rouse any of the sleeping prisoners.

"Be careful with that one, Hinageshi-chan," warned the older of the two.

"I will, " replied the younger with a smile. "I promise I won't drop the tray this time, Hanako-san."

"That's not what I meant... well, indeed you should be careful not to drop things, but..."

"You meant to be careful around the youkai," Hinageshi said with another grin.

"Yes." Hanako sighed. "Ah little one, when will you realize that you're dealing with a dangerous criminal?"

Both girls paused as they reached the corner where they were to go their separate ways. 

"He's not dangerous while asleep. Besides, he's not a criminal yet. Not until the courts convict him," Hinageshi reasoned.

"Hush, don't be a smart aleck." Hanako shook her head, but nevertheless smiled at her young friend. "Now, be careful."

"You too, Hanako-san. See you later!"

Hinageshi walked quietly, watching every door that she passed by. At last, she arrived at her assigned cell. With a spurt of spiritual energy, she made the tray momentarily float in mid-air. Then she pulled a bronze key out of her pocket, slid it into the lock and turned. When she heard the distinct click, she opened the door.

The youkai prisoner still lay on the cot. But he was facing her, with a cold stare in his blood-red eyes.

She dared not move, nor look away.

Suddenly, the youkai's expression changed. Hinageshi couldn't understand it, but the look on his face made her feel sad. She then realized that he wasn't awake, but in the middle of a dream. She turned around to retrieve the food tray, and when she looked back, his eyes were closed.

She entered the cell and shut the door quietly behind her. She laid the tray on a small table by the bed. The tray she had brought that morning was still there, untouched. It had been that way for the past three days. All the food that she brought would remain untouched. She supposed that he hadn't awakened in all that time.

She looked down at the sleeping youkai. He was lying on his side, covered from the chest down by a thin blanket. On his forehead was a warded strip of cloth which, Hinageshi knew, covered a third eye implant called a _Jagan_. From reading his file, she knew that he was young, not much older than her. He didn't even have a criminal record, though that didn't mean he hadn't committed any crimes; it was simply that he had never been caught.

Except now. Hinageshi wondered why he had been defeated in the battle against the newly-recruited Reikai Tantei. He could have easily won, considering his skill and experience. She quickly scolded herself for thinking such a thing. She did not know (nor did she want to think about) the possible consequences had the youkai prevailed against the Tantei.

Still, she couldn't help but be drawn to the youkai. _His name is Hiei_, Hinageshi reminded herself. Though she knew his name, she always referred to him as "the youkai", even in her own mind. It was better that way because if she made the mistake of calling him by name in the presence of others, they would surely question her familiarity with him. What could she possibly answer to that?

With a jolt, Hinageshi realized that she had gotten carried away with her musings. She wasn't sure how much time had passed; Hanako-san would likely come looking for her.

But she couldn't tear her gaze away from the youkai's face. He seemed to be dreaming still, and it didn't appear pleasant. She wanted to ease his discomfort, but was too afraid to wake him. An idea came to her, but it seemed more foolish than simply waking him. And yet, _what could it hurt?_

Moving swiftly but gently, Hinageshi pulled the blanket up to the sleeping youkai's chin. She ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Hiei," she whispered.

His face relaxed visibly.

With a big smile on her face, Hinageshi left the cell.


End file.
